


Crab Rangoon

by Sid45ultra



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Thor, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotions?, Exhibitionism, I had fun with names, Just Thor's apperance, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Secret blowjobs, Semi Public Sex, Spoilers for Ragnarok?, The Grand Master is a dick, Thor and Loki are NOT related in any way in this, Thorki - Freeform, Top Loki, lawyer AU, not really spoilers, such porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid45ultra/pseuds/Sid45ultra
Summary: Human rights lawyer Thor Odinson, known to his friends and colleagues as the Thunder God, is dogged in his pursuit of justice for his clients. Unfortunately, that pursuit puts him in the path of Loki Laufeysen, corporate defense lawyer for Stark Industries. Good for both of them that Loki has some tricks up his well tailored sleeves.Yeah, pretty much just smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My gay ass had an idea this morning and well, here we are.

Loki Laufysen, age thirty-three. Lawyer for Stark Indutries. His client, one Tony Stark, known also as the superhero Iron Man, was sued frequently. On any given day he had five or more law suits being levied against him. Most were ended or settled before they gained any media attention, but some weren't. Loki was trying to end this one before the news, or worse, Mister Stark found out about it. Doing so had left him in a somewhat compromising position. That position currenly being on his knees in the men’s room of a local country club with a cock in his mouth.

His legs ached from being in such an uncomfortable position for so long. His eyes watered, and he gagged a little as the cock bumped against the back of his throat. Above him, his chief rival, a human rights lawyer known to his friends as the Thunder God groaned in pleasure and exertion. Loki didn't kneel for just anyone, but today, he knelt for Thor Odinson. Loki swallowed around the surprisingly substantial length currently nestled in his throat. The movement caused Thor to gasp before biting one of his knuckles to keep quiet. It would not do for either of them to be caught in such a position. No doubt it would get them banned from the club.

Loki smirked at the reactions he was eliciting, proud in his skills. He had honed them in college and made sure to keep in regular practice for situations such as these.

Odinson was a bloodhound when it came to his clients. Loyal to a fault and willing to go to extreme lengths to bring them the “justice” he believed they deserved. Loki had lost three lawsuits during his time at Stark Industries, all three to the idealistic Norwegian lawyer. Not today. Thor was as human as any other man and he could only withstand Loki’s charms for so long.

Strong fingers twisted in Loki’s short black hair, tugging at the strands until it hurt. He moaned at the sensation, grinding his hips without thinking about it. One of Odinson’s legs was close enough to grant him some contact and he pressed himself against it, trying to bring himself some relief. Odinson’s hips suddenly surged forward until Loki’s nose was pressed against the bigger man’s pelvis was the only warning he got before the human rights lawyer came. Loki felt the cock pulse in his throat, the sensation enough to almost drive him to the edge.

Odinson slowly pulled his cock from Loki’s mouth. Before he could fully remove it, the dark-haired man gently closed his lips around it and lightly sucked. Thor shuddered again as his cock twitched, managing to part with what little cum was left. Loki released the man and opened his mouth like a child about to take a pill, showing it to Odinson. Then, green eyes locked on Thor’s remaining blue eye, he swallowed again. Thor shuddered and closed his eye. His fingers untangled themselves from Loki’s hair and he released the other lawyer who promptly slumped backwards.

“Was it good for you?” He asked as he wiped a hand across his chin. Odinson nodded, still to blissed to speak coherently. Loki cleared his throat and stood. He was of a height with Odinson, perhaps a few centimeters shorter. Tall enough to make direct eye contact with the other man. Odinson did not meet his eyes as he turned towards the mirror and bent to wash his hands.

“I don’t usually mix business with pleasure.” He said once he’d finished soaping and rinsing. He sounded almost timid. Loki smirked at the man’s sudden shyness. He’d seen it before. Every time a pillar of the community toppled to Loki’s seduction. Odinson hadn’t been the first and he certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“Shall we return to our lunch? I am quite interested in the crab rangoon they are serving today. Perhaps while we eat we can discuss the settlement between your client and mine.” Loki offered. Odinson nodded. He straightened his tie and smoothed his short hair before unlocking the bathroom door and leaving. Loki smiled. He would have to wait a few more minutes before returning to the table. He didn’t want their liaison in the men’s room to appear suspicious, and he had other, more personal matters to take care of first. It would be rather difficult to discuss the lawsuit at hand while lusting after Odinson, nor would it be helpful to force his erection to fade and deal with the discomfort that entailed.

^*^*^*

Once lunch was had and the suit was closer to a settlement thanks to Odinson’s new, relaxed demeanor, the two parted ways. As Thor Odinson left the restaurant, Loki leaned back in his chair, eyes fixed on the lawyer’s retreating form. Perhaps deals with Odinson would not be so tedious in the future. In fact, he was quite looking forward to their next meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor Odinson. Age 43. Human rights lawyer and CEO of the Odinson Group, known to his friends as the Thunder God. A hero to his clients and formidable foe to his rivals, he was not a man to be taken lightly. Unless you were Loki Laufysen, corporate lawyer for Stark Industries. 

The two had met many time across the board room table, arguing on behalf of their client. 

Today's meeting was also at a board room table, or rather, on one. 

Thor's knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of the table, fighting to hold on against the rhythmic push of Laufysen's hips. He wasn't sure what had happened to his shoes or pants, he only knew they had been discarded in a hurry. Above Thor, the dark haired corporate lawyer hissed a breath through his teeth. Sweat beaded at his hairline and ran down his temple. Thor would have taken more time to admire him, but at that moment the cock buried within him pressed in perfectly and he cried out as pleasure made his hips spasm. Thor tried to press his hips down, to encourage Laufysen to hit that spot again, but the movement was arrested by the other man's firm hands on his thighs.

"You can move when I allow it." Loki growled. His voice was low with arousal. Thor's cock twitched at the command and he moaned. A small smile touched Loki's lips at the reaction.

"Who knew you were such a slut Odinson." He continued. Thor's cheeks were already too red to show any more blush, but he felt heat rush there anyway. His head swam. He was unsure if it was from Laufysen's remarks or the lack of blood.

"Imagine if one of your partners walked in?" Laufysen leaned in close to whisper in Thor's ear.

"If they saw you moaning for my cock like some common whore? What would they think?" He punctuated the question with a sharp thrust of his hips. Pleasure, bordering on pain, flooded Thor's system and he stifled a cry. 

"They probably wouldn't be surprised." Loki finished. He finally took Thor's cock in hand and stroked. The lawyer's breath hitched and his hips jumped. 

"You can cum now Thunder God." Loki commanded. Thor obeyed, hips moving of their own accord, shallowly thrusting in time with Laufysen. He moaned, the sound rumbling from his chest, as he came. Laufysen leaned to ensure his suit stayed clean.The dark haired man was quick to follow suite however. He pulled himself from Thor's body and with a few quick strokes, stained the other lawyer's still buttoned shirt. Laufysen survey his work, Thor, panting on the table before him, eye mostly closed in bliss. The setting sun reflected dully off of the obnoxious patch Thor chose to wear. 

After a moment of rest, the shorthaired blonde sat up, wincing a little as he did. 

"Pants?" He asked. 

"I'm sure you can find them." Laufysen answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. He had already fixed his appearance, black suit back in order, hair neatly combed. The change was startling. Thor always needed a few minutes after a good fuck, but Laufysen already looked ready for his next meeting. He would have considered it magic if he hadn't known better. 

Snaps clicked on Laufysen's briefcase.

"A pleasure as always Mister Odinson. I'll schedule our next meeting with your secretary. How does that sound? Please have your client prepared to sign documentation of the settlement." 

With that, Loki Laufysen was gone, out the door without so much as a goodbye kiss. 

Thor flopped back onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a moment before forcing himself to rise in search of his pants and some disinfectant wipes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is not above a little equivalent exchange when it comes to his career.

Loki Laufeysen was prepared for anything. He was a shark, always moving, always hunting. It would not due to be caught unawares, with his metaphorical trousers down. He was used to having the upper hand in almost every situation. He hated feeling powerless.

Loki’s boss, a silver haired man with the legal knowledge of the ages, the personality of a carney, and the libido of a man half his age, was not someone who took no for an answer. Not that Loki was one to say no to Grant Masters, head of the Stark Industries Legal Division. Especially not when it came to something Loki wanted.

“Under the desk?” Loki’s eyebrow lifted at the suggestion. The look on Masters’ face was one of benign innocence, like his request was as simple and pure as asking for a cup of coffee.

“Now?”

Masters’ face brightened.

“If it’s not too much trouble Luke. I would hate to wrinkle your suit, but uh, you know, you just look so, what’s the word, delicious right now!”

“It’s Loki.” Loki murmured, not for the first time.

“You want me to blow you under your desk, and in return the Sanderson case is mine?” Loki repeated. Masters pointed and winked,

“Bingo. Quid pro quo and all that.”

Loki weighed his options, a blow job in exchange for a case that could help him gain him a name for himself in the legal community, maybe even allow him to leave Stark Industries and start his own firm. It was a simple choice really. He shrugged and unbuttoned his jacket.

“I’m sure this is some form of workplace sexual harassment.” He quipped as he hung his suit jacket on a peg by the door.

“You know you love it.” Masters commented. The silver haired man rolled a bit backwards to make room for Loki under the desk. The dark haired man rolled his eyes, but squeezed under. The space wasn’t as tight as he had thought it would be, in fact, it was surprisingly roomy. He doubted it was an accident. Masters hummed to himself contentedly as he rolled back forward, effectively trapping Loki beneath the desk.

The younger lawyer wasted no time in getting to work. He unzipped Masters’ slacks, taking note of the fine tailoring, he’d have to ask the man who he went to for such good work. Loki was unsurprised by the lack of underwear, Masters’ didn’t seem the type to both with such frivolities. His cock was of average size and length, clean and cut, nothing Loki couldn’t handle. As he took the man’s length in his hand he heard the unmistakable sound of typing from the desk above. Loki frowned at the noise. So, it was to be a challenge then.

Slowly, Loki began to stroke Masters’ cock, taking a light touch at first, just to wake the man up. He pressed his mouth in close, breathing across the man’s balls. He kissed across them before slowly licking a stipe up his boss’ slowly hardening cock. He heard Masters’ throat clear above him and took it as a sign to continue.He took the head into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue across the skin and bobbing his head slightly. He pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit of Masters’s cock and could taste the clear beads of precome gathering there.

“Oh boy, you sure do like taking your time.” Masters’ commented idly. Loki flicked his knee,

“I’ve been down here for only thirty seconds. Allow me some time please.”

“Oh, I like it when you say please.”

Loki rolled his eyes, of course he liked it.

“Well then, please let me get back to work.”

“Work.” Masters huffed. Loki decided to give the man something to huff about and in one solid motion, slid his mouth down over Masters’ cock.

“Wow! There we go!” Masters’ all but cheered from above. Loki tried to stop a smile from curling his lips. It was nice to be appreciated. He set a quick pace, moving his lips over the now fully erect cock, massaging Masters’ balls as they slowly began to tighten in his grip. Loki could feel his own erection forming in his pants, but he ignored it. He had gotten good at ignoring his own needs.

A creak sounded from the closed office door as it swung open and heavy foot steps followed. Loki froze, cock nudging the back of his throat.

“Lord of Thunder!” Masters’ cried in greeting. Loki nearly choked as his boss botched the human rights lawyer’s nickname.

“I would stand” Masters’ was saying from above, “but my hip has been giving me fits today!”

“I hope it’s nothing too serious.” Thor Odinson replied in that baritone that still made Loki’s chest feel oddly tight.

“I’m sure that by the end of the day it’ll be as right as rain!” Masters’ laughed. Loki heard the distinct sound of a chair scraping across the floor as Thor sat down. Less than a foot away, with only a panel of wood separating them. Loki would have groaned if he hadn’t be afraid of Thor hearing him. Slowly he raised his head from Masters’ cock only to find a hand keeping him from removing his mouth fully. The hand pressed gently on his head, an encouragement to keep going. Loki considered biting Masters’ cock, but dismissed the idea. It would be a shame to lose the Sanderson case just because his boss was an insufferable prick. Loki had weathered worse storms and he was sure he would weather more in the future. So he did was his boss wanted and redoubled his efforts.

“So, what brings you here today?” Masters asked brightly.

“I had come to speak to one of your lawyers, but it would appear he is out of the office.” Odinson replied, amiable as ever. Loki hated his voice, how it rumbled low in his chest after he has just come, how it seemed to shake the air when he spoke in court or groaned under capable fingers. Loki hated what that voice did to him. He swallowed around Masters’ cock and felt the fingers tighten in his hair.

“You’re welcome to wait until he comes back.” Masters’ voice sounded a little strained.

“That’s alright, I won’t take up more of your time.” Odinson said.

“Out of curiosity, who were you looking for? I have so many capable people around here.” Loki couldn’t believe that Masters was drawing this out. It was obvious the older man was close to coming. Loki hoped the older lawyer didn’t have a hidden exhibitionist streak that he had decided to indulge.

“Loki Laufeysen actually.” Odinson replied. Loki’s head shot up so fast he smacked it against the top of the desk. The noise made Masters and Odinson jump.

“My hip!” Masters shouted. He proceeded with the lie in a quieter voice, “Sometimes it has spasms and makes my leg jump. Didn’t mean to startle you. It just happens you know, uncontrollable really, anyway, where were we? Laufeysen you said? What could you want with him?” Loki felt like part of his soul was leaving as the silenced stretched to an uncomfortable length.

“One of my clients is currently suing Mister Stark for illegal zoning practices, I was here to discuss the case with Loki in detail.”

Loki’s brow furrowed, he didn’t remember having an appointment with Odinson today.

“Loki is fairly busy at the moment,” Masters began, Loki pinched his thigh. “But I’m sure he would be willing to reschedule. Talk to my secretary Topaz out front, she’ll make sure everything is squared away for you.”

“Thank you.” Odinson replied in a questioning tone. The chair scraped again and Odinson was gone. As soon as the door clicked shut Loki punched Masters in the knee.

“Ow!” The man whined.

“Let me out, I’m leaving.” He punctuated the command with another punch to the knee.

“Ow okay, okay. So violent. I’m rolling, I’m rolling!” The chair slid away and Loki crawled from under the desk with as much dignity as he could muster.

“You’re gonna leave?” Masters asked, his tone edging on petulant.

“Yes. I am leaving, and you’re giving me the Sanderson case.” Loki snarled. He pulled his suit jacket from the peg and angrily began putting it on.

“I didn’t even come! That’s really not fair.” Masters replied.

“Not fair?” Loki snapped. “You don’t get to pull that with me. You know I deserve that case, I’m the best bloody lawyer in this place, but you keep saddling me with minor suits and parking tickets! I have earned the right to defend that billionaire asshole from more than angry New Yorkers who couldn’t point to Stark Tower with both hands and a GPS! I work twice as hard as anyone else here and yet receive the least thanks. You are giving me the Sanderson case or I swear to the gods I will join Odinson’s firm and rain fire on you and this whole bloody place!”

Grant Masters just stared at Loki for a moment, shocked into silence for perhaps the first time in his life. Finally he answered,

“It’s yours. I didn’t know that you felt so strongly about it. Whatever you want babe, I’ll make it happen. Ask Topaz to email you the details on the case when you leave.”

Loki blinked at how easily Masters gave in, but didn’t question it. He smoothed his hands over his hair and left without another word.

“What a funky fella.” Masters mused aloud as he finished the job Loki had abandoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself laugh at the “Grant Masters” name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> I’m on vacation in France and decided to write smut.  
> Please let me know of any spelling errors, I’m dyslexic and not currently wearing my contacts, so nearly legally blind!  
> Enjoy!

Loki Laufeyson, corporate defense lawyer for a billionaire superhero, did not drive anything so tacky as a Lamborghini, nor so pedestrian as a BMW or Mercedes Benz. He was a man of taste and refinement. He wanted luxury, but unlike his boss, did not yet have the ego to drive a boat like a Bentley. Rather, he preferred the quiet sophistication of a Jaguar. Expensive, but not garish. The silver car was tasteful, but harbored enough power under the hood to be intimidating on an empty stretch of road. Though owning a car in New York was not the best way to get around, it was a strong mark of independence that he could not let go. As an added bonus, the car had a surprisingly large back seat and both the driver and passenger seats could recline nearly flat. This left him with ample space to fit both himself and the large blonde man currently straddling his lap and riding his cock like a cowboy.

Thor Odinson, human rights lawyer, was too tall to fully ride the smaller man, but he was doing his best. They were pressed chest to chest, Loki’s hands supporting Odinson’s ass, helping him move in the confined space. The two had run into each other at a legal conference in Syracuse in Up-State New York. It had taken exactly two gin fizzes to convince the two to move their eye fucking to actual fucking. Too horny to make it all the way to the hotel, they had settled for Loki’s car and the hope that none of their colleagues would wander past at an inopportune moment.

Odinson gasped and then groaned as Loki angled his thrusts to connect with the other man’s prostate. He watched as Odinson’s single unfocused eye closed and he ground himself down harder on the cock fucking him senseless.

“Just like that.” Loki’s smooth accent cut through the thick air and sent a ripple through Odinson’s body. The corporate defense lawyer was well aware of the effect his voice had on people in general and on Thor in particular.

“You’re going to cum on my cock like the slut you are.” Loki hissed. He couldn’t really judge the bigger man, he was close to his own orgasm, but he refused to cum before Odinson. If there was one way he was superior to the Thunder God, it was his endurance during sex. Loki’s fingers kneaded the muscles of the other lawyer’s well toned ass. He hoped to leave bruises, a memento from an otherwise boring weekend. He wanted Odinson to feel him when he sat through his next seminar.

The usual low timbre of Odinson’s voice was pitched to a high moan as he wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke.

“Cum for me.” Loki whispered, his face so close to Thor’s that their breath mingled. Odinson’s single blue eye opened, met Loki’s, and for a moment there was stillness. Then, before the smaller man could react, Odinson pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. His hips gave a final twitch before cum coated Loki’s stomach and chest. A moment later Loki’s orgasm blindsided him and he collapsed, cock spasming inside Odinson’s ass. The kiss broke and he blinked up at the bigger man.

“What the fuck?” Was all he could ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see more.


End file.
